The Lost Sailor Scout
by DimondPrincess
Summary: Andrew's Exlove, Darien's best friend from his childhood, and a new talking cat. What do they all have in commen? Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

**Hi Everybody! I'm DimondPrincess, but you guys can call me Dimond. K? I hope you enjoy. And it is only the frist chapter**.

_I do not own any of Sailor Moon. But I do own two people. You can figur out which two._

Just by looking at the group of girls walking down the street, you would never think they weren't normal girls. But his girls were far from it. They were the Sailor Scouts sworn protectors of the innocent. Defenders of the Earth. Serena known to be the winy one is Sailor Moon their leader and the Moon Princess. Raye is Sailor Mars. Known for starting fights with Serena. Amy is Sailor Mercury. The smartest one by far. She was good at getting them out of the problems they always found themselves in. Lita is Sailor Jupiter. She is the most physical one out of group. But who would have guessed she has great cooking skills. Mina is Sailor Venus. Love is always on her mind. Trista is Sailor Pluto. The sailor scout of time, she is the oldest. And known for her knowledge of things. Amara is Sailor Uranus. She is the most opinionated. Her cousin Michelle is Sailor Neptune. Her best quality is her ability to think things through and remain clam. Hotaru is Sailor Saturn. Known for her gentleness and her friendship to Rini. Rini is Sailor Mini Moon. Serena and Darien's future daughter. She was sent to this time to learn to be a sailor scout and where it was save for her. As the girls were walking they were talking about high school.

"High school is the next stop." Mina reminded everyone.

"Yes Serena, the entry exams are coming up soon. We really should study." Amy said looking at the ground.

At this moment Serena turned at her name and slammed into another person.

"What'cha do now Serena?" Raye said in her normal I'm higher then you tone.

"Why did it have'ta be my fault " Serena asked sticking her tongue out at her.

"Cus, it always is!" Raye stuck her tongue out back at her.

Lita rolled her eyes, she know how this was going to end.

"It was my fault. I'm sorry were you hurt?" The mystery girl asked Serena.

"I'm...um...well." Serena got out.

"Are you all right?" The whole group know that voice. It was Andrew, he worked at the arcade.

"Serena, your ok, right?" Darien asked her. He was her boyfriend. To the sailor scouts Tuxedo Mask and Prince of Terran.

"Page, have you apologized yet?" Andrew said irritated.

"Thatz what I was doing when you walked up. And don't talk to me like a child." The girl said coldly.

Darien spoke up in Andrews defense. "We have been looking like crazy for you."

The girls looked around. Something obviously had happened.

"Look, I'm sorry! You showed up without telling either of us you were coming. How did you think we were going to act?" Andrew started to say more, but Darien's look worried him not to.

"I don't know. I guess you guys would be happy to see a childhood friend. I was wrong! I'm sorry I came." Page paused trying not to cry." I had a lot on my mind. I hope you'll forgive me for running into you."

Serena stared at her for a little bit. Raye kicked her.

"Ouch what was..." Serena started to yell. Then she remembered what had happened. "It was both our faults. My turning around, you thinking. It really all played a part. Ok?"

Raye's mouth dropped open. Serena was actually being big about the whole thing.

**Dimond here again. I was think about it and I'm only going to update if I get 5 reviews. So there you have it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dimond here. I know I said 5 reviews. But I don't want Galactic Crystal to think that she didn't matter. You do, all of you do. Thanks for reviewing Galactic Crystal.

"Well, I'm sorry none the less." Page spoke slowly. "It was nice meeting all of you."

Page began to walk away. When Serena had called her name.

"Page wait! It is Page?" Serena looked at Darien then at Andrew. They look like had swallowed bugs. "So whats the story? I'm calling her back, so spill."

Andrew spoke up first. "She was a friend..."

"Is!" Darien reminded him.

"WAS a friend of MINE!" And he walked away.

Mina wanted to shack him, but stopped herself. Darien shook his head.

"Don't hate him. It's been hard. For both of us."

Serena know Darien to well. All the girls did. And with him looking like a lost puppy. No one asked anymore. No one talked for the longest time. It was Trista who broke the silence.

"Maybe we should get the children to bed." Looking down at Princess Small Lady.

Rini rupped her eyes. "I'm not tired. I can stay awake for the Sailor meeting."

"There was a meeting?" Darien slapped his head.

"Darien, stop that!" Raye said without thinking.

"Darien you're not required to attend our meetings. Your not a Sailor Scout." Amy said only to help Raye out.

Darien took a deep breath. Amy did have a point. He wasn't really part of their group. But took it a pone himself to look after the girls. "Your right Amy, but I like to know whats going on." He looked at the girls. He could tell they wanted to know, just not the nerve to ask. "About Page and Andrew..."

"Darien don't! Andrew had his reasons." Michelle finally spoke for the first time the whole night.

Speaking out like that shocked her own cousin. Amara looked at her. She know Michelle could sense things. But she wanted to know what was going on. Hotaru broke her train of thought.

"Maybe we should have the meeting another time. Rini is about to fall asleep. And you all have your test to study for."

At that they all decided that the meeting would take place at Raye's family temple the next night. Trista, Michelle and Amara left after it was reschedule. Hotaru meet her father at the dinner. Mina, Lita and Serena were spending the night at Amy's to study. So Raye said good night and promised to see them for lunch. Darien grasped Serena's arm.

"Can I keep her for a few moments?" Without waiting, Darien pulled her into a kiss. "Rini can stay with me tonight." Kissing her again.

"Darien..."

"I'll tell you when you come to get her."

At that the four girls parted ways with Rini and Darien. Walking to Darien's apartment was a bit of a hike. So Darien let Rini ride on his back.

Stepping off the elevator, Darien was trying to find his keys without waking Rini. Finding them in his coat pocket, he dropped them getting them out.

"Shot!" Darien snapped. Worried he would have to put Rini down.

"See that's were the girlfriend comes to the rescue." Andrew picked up the keys and unlocked locked the door. "You'll have to settle for the best friend."

Dimond again maybe I'll get the 5 reviews and update like i said. Hope all enjoy.


End file.
